My LMM Theory
by Alley Parker
Summary: umm well it's a theory that i have. Please reveiw even if you don't finish it I just wanna know how much of a wako am I. So please R&R I'll return the favor!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Uhh i am so loosing my reputation w/ this one! JK...at least I hope so. Anyways this is not as much a fanfic as it is a theory so if anyone has some free time and they just wanna read somthing new please read this. And if you happen to read it please reveiw even if all you have to say is "I read it and you're crazy" or whatever. Thanks guy love ya all!**

The Paolo Isue

**Paolo Valisari charger with**: Being a cad and unacceptable actions

In Paolo's Defense

Narrow minded people take in the situation for face value not thinking of what the hidden circumstances might be. But if you think about it you can come up with something that is very probable and changes the situation around a bit…or maybe way more then a bit. There is circumstantial evidence to prove this theory. So why not try to look on the side that was never shown.

Since we know basically nothing of what was happening in Paolo world except for when he was with Lizzie there is enough reason to think that what he said was based on truth…at least the minor details that support the theory.

We know for a fact that Paolo lied to Lizzie to get back at Isabella. It's pretty obvious that Lizzie had nothing to do with the process. She was just sort of at the wrong place at the wrong time. But why was Paolo trying to get at Isabella through Lizzie? Was it because he is a cad, mean, ruthless, thoughtless? Or is it because earlier circumstances had driven him to the point that he simply could not quite measure out the situations or see all sides possible? I say that the latter is the more probable of the two.

Now let us start at the "beginning." Paolo said that him and Isabella had been "voted best pop duo of the year…again." Since it would make no sense to lie about that it's natural to suppose that it is true. So Isabella and Paolo had been singing together for at least two years. Also Paolo and Isabella "broke up" and as a couple two because Lizzie asks "Do you still love her?" So that takes us about two and a half to three and a half years earlier because Paolo and Isabella probably got acquainted before they started performing together. So About three years ago Paolo and Isabella met and started going out. Paolo fell in love with the beautiful Isabella. She probably had feelings for him too. Isabella might have been trying to start a singing career but she needed a boost. Something, or someone, that would catch the public eye so why not her good looking boyfriend? He should get the girls going. So Isabella asked Paolo to sing with her. Paolo probably explained his inability to sing if Isabella didn't already know. In a hurry to find a solution to her problem Isabella decided that it would be just fine if Paolo lip-synched. Paolo probably going into fantasy land imagining the fans, the money, and the attention agreed quite fast. Besides he was helping out his girlfriend. So he signed a contract as Isabella's partner.

At first things went well but when the duo started picking up popularity things went bad. Paolo was still desperately in love with Isabella. The fervent tone of her voice when she spoke to Lizzie, her instantaneous revenge plan and the pleasure she seemed to obtain from fulfilling it, the snobby way she said "sing to me Paolo" after she walked on stage, and the queen bee manner that she had about her while speaking to reporters at the airport all suggest that Isabella obtains a pushy egoistic nature. So as the duo brought more popularity and as Paolo became more devoted to her she saw how useful Paolo was to her. She slowly moved Paolo to the background. The duo becoming more and more about her. Paolo was transferred from her partner to her sing along. Just something to show of to the public as in 'Look what I caught.' Proof to that? Well look at all the pictures of the duo. When matt and Melina were look at the Paolo and Isabella photo shoot there were pictures of Isabella by herself but there were no pictures of Paolo alone. Also in the pictures Paolo was looking at Isabella wile Isabella was looking straight into the camera. Same thing with the poster that Lizzie and Paolo drove by when Paolo was giving Lizzie a tour of Rome on his motor scooter.

Paolo tells Lizzie that him and Isabella split up because he wanted to do a different style of music. Well what if it was the other way around? Eventually Isabella decided that she wanted a different style and made her demand. Paolo, tired of being pushed around refused. Isabella exploded, due to her temper, and told him that it was over between them as "partners" and as a couple.

Here is where emotions step in and take over. Paolo left the Island that him and Isabella were on heartbroken and lost for what to do. Paolo mentions him and Isabella being on the Island before he came back to Rome. This is confirmed later as the truth by Isabella when she says "I left him and all my thoughts about him on the Island." Paolo now is not only distraught over his break up with Isabella but has the up coming IMVAs to deal with. Isabella, obviously, wouldn't even listen.

This is when Lizzie comes into the picture. On day Paolo is heading over to a photo shoot when he spots Lizzie. Later he catches up with her as he realizes that a girl that looks that look that much like Isabella could help him in some way. Overnight he realizes that she could pretend to be Isabella at the music awards. He persuades Lizzie and then starts getting her ready for the award show. He is forced to tell a couple harmless lies in the process.

Then on the second day after Paolo and Lizzie picked out an outfit for her Paolo gets a call from the recording company. Paolo tells Lizzie that the recording company called and threatened to sue Isabella if they didn't sing. He said that he only found this out that day because he had told the company that Isabella had a problem with her voice but a reporter herd then by the gelato shop and said that Isabella's voice was fine and that "her English is very good by the way." Not necessarily a lie! There was a reporter taking pictures of Paolo and Lizzie at the gelato shop and he could of easily over herd them. Lizzie's voice was fine and she, of course, spoke English very well. So the article was written and the recording company found out and they called Paolo and said that they would sue Isabella or him or both of them if they didn't sing. What about the magazine? Why didn't he tell Lizzie earlier? The issue was out earlier that day. Easy. Paolo might have not read the article and reporters were spreading rumors which is typical for them. The call got Paolo going. It was bad enough that Isabella had used him and then dumped him but now he had to deal with this whole singing thing. Now he would need to teach Lizzie the dance and how to lip synch to a recording of Isabella's voice. Now he was mad at her as in 'how could she do this to me?' Now he was mad at her. The night of the fireworks Paolo added a dose of romance to his and Lizzie's acquaintance to keep Lizzie interested, for sure.

That night Paolo has plenty of time to dwell on his situation and feelings about the whole Isabella thing. Since Italians are noted for being passionate if Paolo was mad at Isabella then he was REALLY mad at her. If he was hurt by her then that wasn't something that he could hide away from himself easily. The next day after teaching Lizzie how to lip synch and the dance he might have gotten an idea. Why not make it look like Isabella can't sing. This is what his train of thought might have been like: 'Why not have Lizzie sing live? Then everyone would think Isabella's a fake! That would teach her! Lizzie? What about Lizzie? Even if some one who knows her will be watching they won't think it's her they'd thing it's Isabella. So her reputation wont suffer and I'll get my revenge on Isabella who obviously thought that she could just use me and then get rid of me.' Paolo probably hadn't considered that Lizzie wouldn't feel very good about the situation when she found out that Paolo had lied to her and he probably didn't realize that Lizzie had taken an interest in him. Blinded by his own problems and hurt feelings and driven by desperation he didn't consider the situation from Lizzie's point of view at least not entirely.

The whole matter is highly circumstantial. Paolo might have not found a very good way out because it entangled an outsider into his relationship problems with Isabella but it does not mean that he is by nature a cad. Paolo was simply caught in a turmoil of emotions. In this sort of situation it would be hard for an average person not to make a "mistake." This might not justify his actions completely but it gives him a wholesome right for a second chance. To quite understand the situation a background of events must be considered. The audience was deprived of such a background. I have now provided you with a logical and very probable background. Things aren't black and white they are gray. And in a gray world all sides must be considered and a gray world gives people second chances. Emotions do take over and mistakes are made and in the exception of serious violations, such as murder, it is wrong to put negative tags on people and refusing him the right of a second chance without considering both sides and the background.

**In conclusion: **Paolo Valisari is not necessarily a cad and his actions though not the most preferable are perfectly understandable and even acceptable considering the situation.


	2. Authers Note

Ok maybe I went a little too far with the conclusion but hopefully you guys get my point :)


	3. SHOUTOUTS!

**Hey!!! To all of you wonderful people who reviewed here are my shoutouts!!!**

First a great big THANK YOU to all who reviewed!!!

**hotchic12:** Yea I spent quite a while putting this together :) Oh and about Isabella she's like gorgeous!

**ButterflyzDreamz711:** Thank you I'm glad that you thought it was good :)

**ILuvBoyz:** Yea I guess I am a little crazy huh??? LOL. Oh and by the way I luv boyz too!!! Lol :)

**rio0403:** Yea I know it's just a movie and yea I'm a little nuts (lol) but I just get annoyed with situations were people make quick judgments about other people. And no I'm not 8.

**Love Is A Secret:** Rock the world Manda!!! You totally got my point does happy victory dance like all the way girl!!! He he I was actually thinking of becoming a lawyer.

**Hermione781:** As I said in the note I didn't mean to go that radical with the conclusion.


End file.
